


The Bickersons Go To Hanlee's Diner

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for blueleopard87's prompt "Sam/Dean - just another late afternoon lunch at a diner"</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Bickersons Go To Hanlee's Diner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blueleopard87's prompt "Sam/Dean - just another late afternoon lunch at a diner"

  
>"It's getting late."

"Sit on this side."

>"Don't they have blinds?"

"Sit over here."

>"When is Daylight Savings?"

"What state are we in?"

>"Damn sunset is blinding."

"Give it five minutes."

>"I can't even see the menu."

" _Dean_."

It was that firm tone, the had-enough shut-your-cakehole tone that Sam had perfected over the years.

>"Okay, switch."

"No way. Sit here next to me."

>"You like the sunset, you sit here. Write me a poem about it."

"I like when your boots rub against mine."

>" _Sam_."

It was that firm tone, the no-way that's-gay tone that Dean had perfected over the years.


End file.
